Decisiones del destino
by Kimi-Sousuke
Summary: Historia a base de drabbles. "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."Los guerreros juegan sus cartas, algunos juegan en contra, otros van por delante, toman caminos para evitarlo mientras los tienen frente suyo...Escapar no es una opción, nada esta hecho al azar.
1. Desde el firmamento

**Este fue mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya a base de drabbles, lo he corregido lo más que puede, aunque sé que aún tiene errores :c pero agradezco el apoyo de quienes me los hicieron saber. Disfruten el primer drabble re-editado.**

* * *

**DESDE EL FIRMAMENTO.**

**SIGNO: LEO**

**DE ILIAS A SU HIJO REGULUS**

Eras solo un niño, un niño con ilusiones, un niño inocente en cuyo corazón solo habita la bondad y el amor puro. Aún te recuerdo con tu rostro lleno de felicidad y ternura; te veo correr alegremente entre el bosque, aun puedo escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndome:

—Padre, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Va a regresar? —Y yo diciéndote con solemnidad que ella está en todas partes cuidando de nosotros, y principalmente de ti.

Hijo mío, a veces me lamento no haberte podido proteger aquel oscuro día en que perdí la vida. Maldito sea Hades, malditas sean las guerras, malditos sean aquellos que viven para hacer sufrir y no para defender y cuidar. Es cierto que yo Ilias, antiguo caballero de Leo, maestro, y antes que todo eso; tu progenitor, soy también un guerrero, pero sabes muy bien cuál fue la situación que me obligo a retirarme, y es bien sabido por todos que prefiero no hacer uso de la fuerza a menos que sea necesario. Por eso hijo mío es que maldigo todo eso, hubiera querido darte una vida mejor, donde mi amada esposa, tu amada madre y tú, los tres juntos, pudiéramos vivir con tranquilidad cuidándonos unos a los otros y aprendiendo de nuestra la madre la naturaleza, siendo nosotros mismos, con absoluta libertad…

Pero las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes. Naciste siendo un prodigio, naciste para pelear, apareciste para terminar y hacer bien todo lo que yo no pude. Aunque maldigo a las guerras no maldigo a nuestra diosa, Atenea, podrá ser diosa de la guerra pero sé que ella prefiere dialogar antes que entrar en acción; ella hizo todo lo posible y hace y sé que lo hará para hacer que estas cosas suceden, sin embargo, son cosas que no están en sus manos, no teníamos otra opción. Nosotros no peleamos para ganar ni para vencer, sino para proteger, lo demás viene despues. Si somos capaces de proteger y de superarnos a nosotros mismos, de volvernos uno con la tierra, lo conseguiremos.

Es por eso que has heredado todo de mí, aun eres joven y hay cosas que no vas a entender sino hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Espero que vivas mucho tiempo, espero que pongas en alto nuestro sagrado signo guardián, espero que te conviertas en un guerrero noble y puro, un feroz combatiente que no tenga miedo. Sé que seguirás siendo inocente e impulsivo, tienes un talento natural para la batalla, uno muy especial. Úsalo con sabiduría, con moderación. Conviértete en un poderoso león, con feroces garras y listo para el ataque. Yo estaré contigo viéndote crecer desde el firmamento.

Brillarás tan fuerte como la estrella misma con la que compartes nombre, Regulus.

Te ama por siempre tu padre, Ilías.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Regulus o Régulo (α Leonis / α Leo ) es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo, Regulus, procede del latín y significa «pequeño rey». En el manga de Los caballeros del zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, así se nombra al caballero portador de la armadura de dicho signo.**

**Si no han leído completo Lost Canvas, es mejor que no lean(?) porque puede que contenga spoilers, o más bien, contendrá spoilers :p, lo siento, pero hago la advertencia.**

**Dedicado con cariño a mi madre, por todas sus enseñanzas y consejos, y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, te amo mamá. Por ti me he hecho una mujer fuerte y valerosa, como tú me lo has demostrado, gracias mamá.**

**Con cariño, Kimi, para todos.**


	2. Lo que se avecina

**Este es el segundo drabble, también re-editado, espero que les guste. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para corregirlo, pero sigo sin estar segura de que haya quedado bien.**

* * *

**SIGNO: CAPRICORNIO**

**DE SÍSIFO A CID**

La gente dice muchas cosas sobre ti amigo mío. Sobre tu lealtad, sobre tu persistencia, sobre tu fuerza, sobre tu espada. Siéndote sincero no soy quien para decir que eres y que no, bien sabes lo mucho que agradezco que me hayas permitido ser tu confidente además de tu compañero de armas. Lo que sí puedo hacer es hablarte siempre con profunda honestidad desde el fondo de mi alma y ofrecerte lo mismo que tú en todos estos años de servicio a nuestra diosa.

Eres sólido como el metal, sereno como la brisa, reservado como un soldado y prudente como una serpiente, a la vez, tan sencillo como una paloma. Así te conocí, así sigues siendo. Fue tu valiente carácter lo que hizo que te comprometieras con completa fidelidad a tu deber, lo que te ha hecho un gran hombre, ejemplar para la comunidad, tanto entre los de tu rango como para los que aspiran a ser caballeros. Tus discípulos por ejemplo, además verte inalcanzable, objeto de admiración, orgullo y honra, has sido su figura paterna; les has inculcado el mismo valor que te acompaña tu persona independiente y sagaz.

Llegará el día en que serás tan poderoso que tu espada, además de cortar el viento, cortará también el cielo y pondrá muerte al enemigo. Sé que lo harás, porque en cada día que te veo, puedo ver tu afán de superación y tus intentos de que tu arma sea la más fuerte de entre todos nosotros, lo conseguirás. No por nada tú mismo te presentaste ante la joven diosa como "el Cid", como aquel hombre que en el pasado, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, conquistó Valencia con honor durante la edad Media. Tú no portas ni a Tizona ni a Colada, tampoco la sagrada espada de Áyax, ni a Excalibur que se dice es la más poderosa de entre todas. Tú, camarada, vas a superarlos a todos ellos.

Éramos tan jóvenes cuando todo esto comenzó, y pensar que en unos meses será nuestro fin…Pero para eso hemos estado preparándonos todo este tiempo ¿No es cierto? Estamos listos para morir. Los días avanzan con desgano dirigiéndose tristemente a la enmienda que se nos ha confiado. Llegará nuestro final como la fría noche que me acompaña mientras escribo estas humildes letras, a la par que se avecina también el desasosiego entre nosotros; cuando llegue ese día te veré aceptarlo sin titubeos y pelearás con júbilo en el cumplimiento de tu deber.

No permitas que la cizaña altere tu determinación, los lamentos van y vienen según las circunstancias, pero el mal prevalece, es tu misión detenerle.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: El Cid es un personaje basado en "Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar", el "Cid Campeador", quien fue un caballero castellano consiguió conquistar Valencia y estableció en esta ciudad un señorío independiente hasta su muerte; su esposa Jimena Díaz lo heredó y mantuvo hasta 1102, cuando pasó de nuevo a dominio musulmán.**

**Sísifo (Σίσυφος) fue fundador y rey de Éfira (nombre antiguo de Corinto). Era hijo de Eolo y Enareta, y marido de Mérope. De acuerdo con algunas fuentes (posteriores), fue el padre de Odiseo con Anticlea, antes de que ésta se casase con su último marido, Laertes. Es conocido por su castigo: llevar una piedra hasta la cima de una montaña, y antes de llegar, la piedra volvía a rodar hacia abajo (repitiendo una y otra vez el frustrante proceso). En el manga/anime, el personaje que toma su nombre es portador de la armadura de Sagitario.**

**PD. Dedico este relato a mi amiga Lady Kimiyama, gracias por tu apoyo, las palabras sobran para hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero, has estado conmigo en momentos críticos y creeme, que lo agradezco de corazón, eres mi heroína.**

**Con cariño para todos, Kimi.**


	3. Confrontación

**Tercer drabble corregido, según yo. Insisto, ni idea si este bien unu.**

* * *

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

**SIGNO: ****GÉMINIS**

**DE DEUTEROS A ASPROS**

Entre traiciones, celos, deseos, promesas jamás cumplidas, palabras que se llevó el viento. Así es como estamos ahora querido hermano. ¿Cuándo fue que nos volvimos enemigos? ¿Cuándo fue que la semilla del mal afloro en tu corazón? ¿Cómo es que yo tuve el funesto deseo de superarme y vanagloriarme en tu sufrimiento? ¿Habrá sido el hecho de que tú, como el gemelo mayor, reencarnación de Pólux, hijo legítimo de Zeus, recibiste el don de la inmortalidad por tal hecho? Y yo, el gemelo menor, el despreciado; siempre odiado, a quien siempre consideraron una sombra, uno más, el de sobra, él inexistente, el condenado eternamente al encierro; ¿sentí envidia por aquel suceso?.

Sé de sobra que en esta era eres tan mortal como yo, y que en estos tiempos no estamos destinados a ser como los dioscuros, ya no somos hijos de Leda, ni de Tíndaro, ni de Zeus. Somos simples mortales condenados a luchar entre nosotros mismos.

Aspros, fuiste tú el causante de mi locura, por ti me he convertido en lo que soy; en el demonio mismo, tú me arrastraste a esto, no soy el único que lleva la oscuridad en su corazón. Recuerda que somos gemelos, los dos juntos somos uno mismo, tú no eres luz ni oscuridad, que te quede bien claro que somos un alma partida en dos, en ambos existe lo mismo, somos diferentes pero iguales…

!Somos uno mismo, Aspros!

A pesar de todo esto, con un remolino de sentimientos en mi interior sofocándome diariamente, yo no te guardo odio ni rencor. Cuando tu alma estaba llena de bondad yo te amé tanto que las palabras se quedan cortas, eras todo lo que tenía, y pensé que yo era todo lo que tu tenías. Me prometiste que mi existencia no quedaría más en el olvido ¿Qué hice para merecer que las cosas no fueran así? ¿Cuál fue mi error? Te aprovechaste de que yo, siendo el menor, era retraído, torpe y atento, te aprovechaste de que era yo quien más te amaba. He de suponer muy a mi pesar que estas cosas, quizá desastrosas, no tienen por qué entenderse, solo aceptarse y con ello dar el siguiente paso. Ya no soy quien para preguntar…

Pienso todavía en las cosas que te diré cuando nos veamos de nuevo, si es que llega a acontecer, me inquiero si me usaras de nuevo como tu esclavo, tu títere, para llegar a tus metas, pero me pregunto también si volverás a ser el mismo hermano de antes, de cuando éramos pequeños y éramos ajenos por completo a estas situaciones; de cuando me protegías y me cuidabas, de cuando me defendias. Me siento como un imbécil recordando aquello ¿Cómo te sentirás tú? ¿La pasas bien ahora que estás muerto? ¿Has expiado ya tus pecados?

Pasarán los años, pasará el temor, pasará la duda, pasará el dolor, la muerte y también la guerra, pero yo estaré esperándote, no importa que suceda, estaré pendiente de tu regreso para que ajustemos cuentas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: ****La constelación de géminis está basada en el mito griego de los dioscuros o tindaridas, Pólux el mayor según el mito era hijo de Zeus y Leda, Castor el menor, hijo de Leda y Tíndaro. Fueron héroes que acompañaron a Jasón en la busqueda del vellocino de oro**

**Aspros: nombre de origen griego que significa blanco o primero.**

**Deuteros: también, de origen griego que significa segundo.**

**Dedicado a mis pequeñas hermanas, no importa cuanto discutamos, nos une un ferviente lazo de sangre que nadie puede romper, las amo pequeñas, siempre las amaré, las llevo conmigo en mi corazón, son mi luz.**

**Con cariño para todos, Kimi.**


	4. Marchamos en soledad

**Cuarto drabble corregido. Disfruten.**

* * *

**MARCHAMOS EN SOLEDAD.**

**SIGNO: PISCIS**

**DE LUGONIS A ALBAFICA**

No recuerdo haber tenido una familia, y si la tuve ha escapado de mis memorias. Siempre fui yo, yo y mi doliente aislamiento. Aquel día en marzo que te encontré no podía creer lo que veía: un recién nacido entre los campos de rosas mefíticas…

Corrí a sacarte de ahí antes de que murieras, tenías fiebre y estabas muy pálido, el acercarme a ti era también una imprudencia de mi parte considerando que al tocarte podría causarte aún más daño pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Te llevé al santuario donde las doncellas te suministraron un antídoto y me mantuve al tanto de tu estado, para suerte no era grave. Cuando estuviste mejor pude acercarme a ti a una distancia razonable pero, según lo comunicado, el veneno no te había causado daño alguno, la fiebre se debía a un terrible resfriado que ya traías consigo antes de que te encontrara.

En aquel momento lo dispuse y te adopte como mi retoño, todos se asombraron ante tal hecho pero así lo pretendí, darte un nombre, un padre, un origen, una familia. Algo por lo que vivir, por lo que luchar, una vida, felicidad, lo que yo no pude disfrutar. Quizá fue un aspiración egoísta el que te haya condenado al mismo destierro que me corteja, y me exponían que solo una familia del pueblo podría darte aquello y no yo, el guerrero más peligroso de la orden, pero el saber que tú hayas resistido al fatal veneno me dio una expectativa, por eso me quede contigo. Pregunté qué cuidados debía darte y de qué manera, conseguí los alimentos necesarios, las ropas, gaste en ello pero no tenía otra cosa a que dedicarme y verte tan tranquilo, tan feliz y sano a mi lado me regocijó el alma.

Te ví prosperar de poco a poco, tu tez no abandonó aquella palidez, tus ojos eternamente índigos, tu pelo lacio celeste como el cielo despejado, con una belleza tan extraordinaria, me consideré fatuo de ti, por eso te llamé Albafica, como las flores níveas que brotan también en marzo.

Una vez te dije que las flores no vienen de un día para otro, que no quieras tenerlas en tu mano si ni siquiera has hincado la semilla. Eso porque esperabas que la primavera llegara para que pudieras recogerlas, sin embargo no te tomaste la molestia de haberlas plantado, entonces decidiste ayudarme a cuidar el jardín, al principio me rehusé porque podría ser peligroso pero tú me insististe e hiciste referencia a tu nacimiento, entre esos mismos huertos y ya no pude hacer nada.

Luego vino tu inesperada declaración, "Quiero ser tu sucesor, quiero ser un guerrero, quiero ser el próximo piscis, quiero ser como tú, como mi padre". Eso fue lo que expresaste en tu doceavo cumpleaños, no podía creerlo y me negué, no quería condenarte a soledad pero solo nos teníamos uno al otro y no había otro camino. No había vuelta a atrás…

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Los ****caballeros de piscis son considerados letales, dado que su sangre es venenosa, es por eso que Lugonis temía adoptar al pequeño Albafica, el nombre de este caballero proviene de una rosa blanca llamada alba en europa. No existe información sobre el significado del nombre Lugonis hasta donde sé, sí alguien tiene una fuente, hágame favor de decirme, lo agradeceré mucho.**

**Dedico este último relato a mi padre, por ser Piscis, y por todo el apoyo que me ha dado en situaciones difíciles, te amo papá, gracias por todo, por tu cariño, tu lealtad y tu paciencia. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir.**

**Como ven, me da por dedicar a personas cercanas drabbles, no pregunten porqué, que ni yo misma lo sé.**

**Gracias a quienes me leen, con mucho cariño Kimi.**


	5. Legado de un héroe

**Y luego de mil años, aquí el quinto drabble, disfruten, puede que contenga, o más bien contiene OoC, lo siento si eso les molesta, trato de justificarlo lo más que puedo.**

* * *

**LEGADO DE UN ****HÉROE**

**SIGNO TAURO**

**DE TENEO A ALDEBARÁN**

Han pasado solo dos días desde que el señor Rasgado llegó, fue en un día de lluvia intensa, el apareció en la puerta de la casa malherido, estábamos asustados, y de repente, nos dijo lo siguiente: "No puedo seguir cuidando de ustedes, lo siento. Desde hoy mi nombre es Aldebarán, Aldebarán de Tauro, soy un caballero dorado y debo cumplir mi misión; y mi misión es proteger a la diosa Atena y a la tierra."

Desde entonces los niños más pequeños de la casa han estado desconsolados, algunos lloran bastante, aunque el señor, ahora Aldebarán, dice que una señora vendrá a cuidarnos para no dejarnos solos, y que va a pelear para protegernos. Yo no sé qué es ser un caballero dorado, he oído que son los más fuertes, y lo he pensado y no quiero quedarme aquí. Me pregunto si el señor Aldebarán me aceptará como discípulo, aún no parte, está preparando sus cosas para marcharse, pero yo quiero ir con él.

Hace tiempo nos salvó la vida a mí, a Celinthia y a Salo, cuando vagamos sin rumbo él nos acogió y nos dio un hogar, nos ha educado con amabilidad, nos ha protegido. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como él, quisiera acompañarlo, yo también quiero proteger. No me importa que tan estricto sea el entrenamiento, que tan duro sea, quiero ser su discípulo, se lo he dicho a Celinthia y piensa lo mismo; aunque en el santuario las mujeres deben llevar máscara a ella no le afecta, también quiere ir, Salo es aún muy pequeño, pero desea acompañarnos.

Hoy despues del almuerzo, le pregunté al señor Aldebarán porqué eligió ese como su nuevo nombre, y dice que los nombres no importan, que solo quiere vivir como la estrella más brillante de la constelación de tauro. Y lo es, para mí, es la persona más amable que he conocido, nos ha dado un hogar, nos ha educado con mucha determinación, por eso deseo acompañarlo, aunque aún no se lo he dicho, pero algo dentro de mí dice que nos aceptará, a Celinthia, a Salo y a mí como sus discípulos, lo sé de alguna manera, mi corazón lo dicta.

Queremos mostrarle que somos dignos de ser sus aprendices, que podemos llegar a ser tan fuertes y bondadosos como él, quiero algún día llegar salvar a alguien, como el hizo con nosotros. Ojala mi deseo pueda hacerse realidad.

.

Ha llegado el día en que el señor Aldebarán se irá de la casa, la señora Eunice ya ha llegado a cuidar a los demás huérfanos, sin que se dieran cuenta, mis amigos y yo hemos preparado también nuestras cosas para irnos.

—Es hora de que me vaya pequeños, Eunice, cuida de ellos por favor, te los encargo mucho. —dijo el señor Aldebarán antes de irse al santuario.

—Espere señor, nosotros vamos con usted. —intervino Salo, sin dejarme hablar a mí, el que planeó todo esto.

—Yo también voy. —hablo Celinthia.

Me arme de valor y hablé:

—Iremos con usted señor, queremos ser guerreros. —expresé con determinación.

Por un momento, nos miró desconcertado, pero sonrió y nos abrazó, acaricio nuestras cabezas con delicadeza y dijo:

—Si es lo que desean, acompáñenme, pero les advierto que esto no será nada fácil.

Salo, Celinthia y yo sonreímos de felicidad al escuchar eso, y nos fuimos con él. Nos esperan muchas cosas de hoy en adelante, sé que podemos lograrlo, lo sé.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Rasgado, o Hasgard se hace llamar Aldebarán en honor a la estrella más brillante de su constelación. Teneo es un verbo del latín que significa "sostener", "conocer", y "entender". Es la raíz latina del verbo "tener", de ahí proviene el nombre del chico. No encontré información sobre Celinthia y Salo.**

**En el manga no aparece nada de que una señora cuida a los niños huérfanos, es algo que yo me invente, y elegí Eunice porque si no mal recuerdo, es un nombre griego.**

**Disculpen que haya tardado muchos meses sin actualizar, pero mi enfermedad me lo impedía, aunque he actualizado otras historias es porque bueno, ya las tenía escritas y solo las subo. De verdad lo siento mucho, pero no pienso dejar este fic sin continuar, eso tenganlo seguro.**

**Y a quien le interese, tengo otro fic de Saint Seiya, se llama "Manual para ser un humano ordinario", es de humor, es muy crack, están invitados a leerlo.**

**Gracias a quienes me apoyan ****J**** con, mucho cariño Kimi.**

**PD. Lo dedico a un amigo que perdí por tonta y orgullosa, lamento haber perdido su amistad, pero para mí él es todo un caballero, un tauro, bondadoso y amable, de buen corazón y un héroe. Gracias...**


End file.
